


World-Hopping Hazards

by OnceABlueMoon



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Family, Humor, M/M, Podfic Welcome, Riku and Mal are siblings, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23049886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceABlueMoon/pseuds/OnceABlueMoon
Summary: Mal has a brother. He and his boyfriend are more than a little infamous on the Isle of the Lost...
Relationships: Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Maleficent & Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	World-Hopping Hazards

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IWP_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWP_chan/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't own Descendants or Kingdom Hearts.
> 
> Happy birthday, M-chan! Love you! <3 <3 <3

As a King, Ben had sworn to do better than his parents. Which was difficult, when his mother was the most wonderful woman on earth, but even she had her faults. His father’s anger issues aside, his parents most glaring fault might’ve been the Isle of the Lost. Determined to tackle the issue, he had asked his girlfriend to show him her home. Inviting Mal and her friends to Auradon might have turned out well in the end, but it had also made him aware that perhaps he really should ask the _locals_ what might be a better solution. Putting Mal in charge of the reforms was one of his better ideas, if you asked him.

Thus, visiting the Isle.

He honestly didn’t know what to do with himself. While Mal was proudly showing him where she grew up, all he could see at first were… Well. Slums. Which was what the Isle was. A slum. A place full of broken things, where they had put all the unwanted people.

The children- especially the young ones- tore at his heart. For them he felt pity, felt shame at coming from the climate that caused this. But it were the young adults that made him change his mind. Most of them were just like Mal- courageous, hopeful, just in need of a chance. Dirty faces, dirty hands, but faces that c _ould_ be honest, if given the chance.

It changed from a passive point of view to an assertive one, and that made all the difference.

It was hard, to come face to face with the poverty of these people that had made the ‘peace’ of the United States of Auradon possible. Sure, they’d solved many a problem by shoving the villains onto one island and containing them, but thereby also creating many more in the long run. Ben sighed, rubbing his temples.

They’d make it better.

His eyes slid over the buildings around them, grime and dust-covered. Any colour that still showed was mostly dark. Dark blue for Evie’s outfit, purple for Mal’s hair, muted red on Jay. The only truly bright thing in sight were the banana yellow shoes the kid running past them wore.

Wait- kid? Ben blinked.

Now he was taking a second look, the boy was clearly their age, though his fashion sense clearly needed some work. Huge, yellow shoes and a bright red onesie with a vest over it. And- wait, was that a _keyblade?!_ Before Ben could say anything, the guy swung up via the flag pole next to Ursula’s Fish and Chips, taking to the roof. Running off far above them, his sword still held loosely in his hands.

Quickly, he elbowed Mal. ‘’Hey, who’s that idiot swinging around a keyblade on villain island? I thought all keyblade villains were easily recognizable by their robes!’’

Mal shrugged as they walked up to her mother’s castle. ‘’Ignore him. He’s my dumb brother’s banana shoe boyfriend, considered a hero in King Mickey’s court. Don’t ask me why, I’m pretty sure he wrecks more shit than he fixes.’’

Ben blinked once more, mouth slightly open. ‘’But- What is he doing _here?’’_

‘’Beside staring at my brother’s ass? Breaking our barrier _again,_ most likely. _We_ went through the proper channels to get here, but Sora? Nope. He and Riku keep breaking the barrier- my mom is rather delighted by that, as you can imagine, but the chaos it causes is honestly not that great for the residents, especially when it happens before ten o’clock. We like our beauty sleep on the Isle of the Lost. Just ask about complaint number four thousand-seventy seven about interrupted beauty sleep by the Evil Queen; the Administration Office will be able to tell you a _ll_ about it. We’ve been trying to tell her that the administration office doesn’t take complaints- the Isle of the Lost doesn’t take complaints, period-, but she’s too hardheaded to get it pounded into her skull.’’

Ben’s frown got deeper. ‘’I don’t understand. _Why_ is a hero breaking the barrier around the island, when it’s still largely considered a gift from above on Auradon mainland?’’

Mal threw her hands up, before kicking the castle door in, leading him inside. ‘’He keeps world hopping with my dumb brother, as I said! _Don’t_ ask about Atlantica, by the way.’’

Ben knew better than to question Mal when she took that tone, no matter how mystifying the statement being considered. And just in time too, because there was Maleficent, appearing at the top of the stairs, opening her arms wide, her sleeves sweeping dramatically as she strode down towards her daughter. ‘’My nasty little girl!’’

Ben nearly got slapped in the face by her elbow, but he took that as a sign of her good mood. Meeting his girlfriend’s mother never got easier. At least there was no speech about how she would escape and spread darkness across Auradon today.

Patting her daughter’s head, Maleficent spoke once again. ‘’Don’t call your brother dumb, darling.’’

For a second, Ben was touched by her unusual display of familial protection and affection.

Then she broke it again. ‘’Only _I_ am allowed to do that.’’

One never got used to the riddles of the Maleficent family- whether blood-related, adopted, or married into it.


End file.
